Zombie Outbreak
by CosplayChromeChan
Summary: When Hinata stopped for the night, she wasn't expecting much but she was dead wrong. Now's she knee deep in a zombie outbreak and must try all her might to survive till the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Zombie Outbreak!**

A smooth black motorcycle zoomed its way down the sleek highway. Long legs straddled the sides of the motorcycle. Long, dark blue hair blew lightly in the wind. Lavender colored eyes were focused on the road ahead of her as a smile that could not be seen behind her helmet twitched at her lips.

Seeing the lights of the town ahead, The woman peddled on, hoping to get there in the next twenty minutes. Though she loved her bike dearly, she had been riding on it for hours now and her butt was beginning to hurt so stopping into town wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Zooming through the street, she was surprised as she entered the town to see it empty and quiet. Slowing her bike down, she glanced down at the watch wrapped around her waist. It wasn't too late that nobody would be around. It was barely ten o'clock and yet, nobody was on the streets.

They were bare and empty.

An unsettling feeling entered the pit of her stomach but Hinata ignored it as she traveled on. She did stop however when she saw a diner with the lights still on. Crawling to a stop in front of the diner, she shut her bike off and hopped off.

Landing lightly on the pavement, she brushed her hair out of her face and made her way to the diner and then inside.

It was a small diner. A row of ten or so booths a-lined the front side of the diner. On the right side of the diner was a small jue box that was still playing music. To the side of the booths was the counter but nobody was standing behind it.

To Hinata's shock and slight horror, a splatter of blood was on top of the counter and trailed somewhere behind it. The eerily feeling from before returned as Hinata's eyes gazed passed the counter and saw a splatter of blood all along the wall back there.

The pit of her stomach twisted and fear struck her. Bile rose up her throat but she swallowed it back down. Her heart was thumping in her chest and with shaky legs, she began to back up suddenly regretting stopping at this diner.

As she neared the double doors she had entered, she accidentally stepped on the shattered glass on the floor. The sound seemed to echo in the empty diner and caused Hinata to pause. Everything was silent a moment later and then a body popped up from behind the counter.

Hinata jumped before laughing nervously.

"O-Oh hello. I-I didn't k-know anybody was h-here." She said, taking a nervous step forward.

However she stopped when the woman lifted her head and Hinata stared into dead brown eyes. Matted blond hair was soaked to her forehead and dark circles could be seen under her eyes. Her lips were crusted and covered in blood that dripped down her chin and stained her shirt. Her skin she also noticed seemed to be an ashen grey and looked extremely unhealthy.

"U-Uh...are...are you okay?" She asked.

The woman moaned. Her body jerked in an unnatural way as she placed her hands on the counter and lifted herself over it. Hinata noticed as she did this that she was missing two fingers on her left hand.

"Y-you're...H-hand!" She cried as the woman crept closer. Hinata was more focused on the fact that her hand was missing two fingers and that the woman looked she was very sick and needed attention.

Because her attention was focused on the woman and her injury, she didn't notice the woman lung at her. Hinata cried out as the woman tackled her to the ground, her fingers digging into her skin. Hinata squirmed underneath her as the woman opened her mouth wide, looking like she wanted to take a bite out of Hinata.

"G-Get off!" She cried. She squirmed and fought underneath her but the woman was strong.

'For someone so sick, she shouldn't be this strong' Hinata thought as she continued fighting.

Suddenly the diner doors were swung open and a man stepped inside.

"Eat this flesh eater!" The man called as he lifts up his gun and shot the woman in the head. The woman screamed and snared before her body dropped, dead once more.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief as she gently pushed the dead woman off her body and sat up. She tsked quietly when she saw the front of her white top stained with the blood of the woman but shrugged it off, thankful that somebody had stepped in before she became that woman's lunch.

But why had that woman attacked her in the first place? Was she a killer out to get innocents who walked into her diner? Was she sickly and thought Hinata would be a nice food supply? What could it be?

Knowing she won't be able to figure this questions out herself, she turned to ask the man who had saved her but he was nowhere to be seen. He was simply gone, just like that.

"W-what? Where did h-he go?" She questioned out loud. Knowing she would not get her answer and filled with more questions and answers now, Hinata began her trek out the diner. Though on her way, she saw a gun sitting on the closest table.

Was it for her? Had he left it for her to take?

She didn't know but if there were more monsters out there like that woman, than she was better off with it than without.

Grabbing it, she tucked it into her belt loops and then rushed out.

She hoped as she hopped on her motorcycle, that she will survive this strange incident that she appeared to have gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zombie Outbreak**

As Hinata slid away on her motorcycle, the man who had saved her peeked out from the alleyway. He watched as the black motorcycle grew smaller and smaller as she traveled away. Once she was out of site did he move.

Sliding back into the alley, he clicked the safety off his guns and set in a new set of bullets before moved along. He kept himself to the wall as he crept through the alleyway. When he reached the end of it, he peeked out to see if anybody was nearby before he shot out.

He shot across the street and then up the set of stairs. Pressing his back to the doors of the church, he gave himself a moment to catch his breath and to make sure nobody had saw him before he lightly knocked twice on the door.

The door creaked open and he immediately slipped inside. The woman who had opened the door for him closed it before racing into his arms. They hugged each other tightly before sharing a quick kiss.

He ended it before it could go any further and gently let her go.

"Where have you been?" She quietly asked.

"I went exploring and ran into a woman."

"A woman?" She questioned, trying to keep the jealousy out of her tone.

The man didn't seem to notice it. "Yea, she just came into the town and stopped by the old diner, but she must not have known about this town since she dared to stop there."

"Was she attacked?"

"Yea but I killed the flesh eater before it could eat her." He informed her.

"Why?! What if the others say you and followed!" She yelled.

She knew her husband could never leave a innocent to fend for themselves but a lot of times it ended up getting him, them in trouble. Just like now. What if helping that woman caused the flesh eaters to follow him back here? What if others had been watching? What if they had his scent and was going to track it?

They would be in trouble if they were found. They had spent months hiding here, taking refuge here without an problem and one little slip up could cost them greatly.

"You know I can't let innocents be hurt. Especially if I'm here and can help them." He said. His wife frowned slightly, still slightly angry that he had helped somebody, especially if it cost them their home but knew not to argue with her husband. Not at times like this.

"So what now? Where did that woman go?"

"If she's smart, she immediately high tailed it out of here but it might already be too late."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"This place is crawling with all kinds of creatures, those flesh eaters included and with the way she was going, she's only getting right in the middle of it all." He said.

Though he wished he could have stayed and at least warned her of the dangers in this town but he couldn't have stayed. He shouldn't have even interfered but he had and now, he could be paying for it.

He literally put his family in danger because he had stepped out to help her and yet, he couldn't regret doing so. He hated seeing innocents die and that woman was no exception. She was innocent, she had no idea what was wrong with this town and didn't deserve to die just because she had made the mistake of stopping in this town.

And as much as he kicked himself for doing so, he couldn't help but be proud of himself for helping somebody. For saving someones life. For being there to stop somebody else from being taken and turned into those monsters outside.

Shrugging off those thoughts and hoping the woman would be alright, he grabbed his wives hand and crept further into the church. Right now he had a more important job to do and worry for that woman wasn't it.

* * *

A black shadow jumped from out of nowhere and tackled Hinata off her motorcycle. Hinata cried out as something tackled her, causing her to lose control of the motorcycle.

Hinata rolled off while her motorcycle slid across the cement, pieces breaking apart as it met the cement, hard. Hinata hissed softly when she felt her skin rub up against the cement, knowing she most likely have bruises there by the end of the night.

She didn't have much time to think on that, as she heard growling behind her. Turning, she was shocked and horrified to see what appeared to be a dog covered in black tar with teeth that looked as sharp as a sharks.

Saliva dripped from its fangs as it snared.

Hinata held back a gasp as she scrambled to grab the gun she had taken from the diner. The dog thing snapped its jaws before lunging at her. Hinata shrieked and slammed herself into the cement. The dog thing went over her head, slid along the ground and tried to snap at her arm as it turned.

Hinata was able to unsnap the gun from her belt loops and pointed it at the dog thing. Her hands were shaking and it was hard for her to keep the gun on target. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest as she slid her finger to the trigger and then pulled.

Hinata flinched at the sound the gun made and didn't peek her eyes open till the sound stopped echoing. Peeking an eye open, she let out a relieved sigh and a half sob when she saw the dog thing dead on the cement.

Letting out another half sob, Hinata lowered her upper body and covered her face with her hands as she cried. The relief she always felt when she cried didn't give Hinata any comfort.

The fear of knowing she could have died had she not been fast enough. The fear of the fact that she had just killed a creature, had taken a life caused Hinata to cry harder. She had just killed something, even though it was after her life, she had still just killed something.

When her crying began to slow, she hiccuped a couple of times before finally it all stopped. Taking a few deep breaths, she wiped away the tears from her cheeks before getting up.

Putting her gun back on her belt loops and then made her way to the dog thing. Bending down slightly, she closed her eyes and placed her hands together in prayer.

'I'm sorry, please rest in peace.' She thought. Opening her eyes, she lowered her hands, gave the creature a sad look before continuing towards her bike.

It was a complete mess. It had been torn apart when that dog thing had attacked her and separated them. It was torn apart and would need time before she would be able to ride it again.

'Damn.' She silently cursed. That had been her favorite bike and it had taken her months just to save up the money for it and in a few short seconds, it was ruined. It was nothing but a mess now and would need some heavy repairing if she was going to be able to ride it again.

She was going to bend down and examine it more when she heard a low screech not far from her location. She flinched at the sound, hearing it echo all about it and causing Hinata to be enable to pinpoint its location.

Was it far off or very close?

Not wanting to take the chance that it was closer than it sounded, Hinata made the difficult decision to leave the scrapes of her bike behind as she raced off.


End file.
